


We never meant to

by AlbusMalfoy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Being caught, Biting, Boys Kissing, Grinding, I am a sinner, Keith is done with his shit, Lance is being a little shit, M/M, Rough Kissing, but who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusMalfoy/pseuds/AlbusMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Forgive me for I have sinned</p>
    </blockquote>





	We never meant to

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for I have sinned

“Ha! I probably know better pick up lines than you and I have, much better things to do than try to pick up girls on every planet we land on.” Keith huffed through his nose as he walked past the blue lion pilot, who was currently trying for just about the millionth time to try and woo the princess who clearly had zero to no interest in him at all, it was clear what her mind was set on and unluckily for lance it just wasn't him. A long frown drew across the cargo turned fighter pilots face as he turned to send a glare at his self proclaimed rival Keith… Ugh even the guys name pissed him off! With a click of his tongue Lance moved away from Allura his body dead set on being close enough to Keith to watch his brow twitch when he pissed the other off.

“You wish you knew as many as me, I’m a ladies man I can’t help it, and you're clearly upset by this~” Lance let a smirk slip across his lip as he moved closer his nose practically brushing Keith's “Move” Was all the red lion pilot said before his hand was pushing away his teammates face, he was soon walking out of the main room to the training room with his slightly flustered cheek. “Running away I see.” as soon as the dark haired pilot heard the snide comment his blush faded and he began to walk faster his strides being much longer than Lances he quickly made it to the Training room in record time, but it seemed he was only a second off from being able to lock Lance out.

 

“Excuse me do you know how rude it is to ignore someone?! No wonder you got kicked out for misconduct.” He huffed crossing his arms Keith bit his lip as he ripped off his jacket, he was getting real tired of this and was about ready to walk over to the loud mouth and punch his lights out, but he sided with starting up his training “Start up training sequence 4 level 3” Lance quickly took quite a few steps back as the robot known as the gladiator dropped down to the floor, he didn’t have fond memories of that thing as was pretty sure Keith didn’t either, leaning back against the wall Lance watched his rival go at it with the thing, at more than one point Lance found himself tempted to run out and help him when he seemed to be in a tight spot but before he could think twice Keith would find a way to get out of it. Groaning Lance couldn’t help but admit that Keith was a good fighter and was more than qualified enough to be the best fighter pilot, and for a moment the brunette could see exactly why all the girls used to stand around and watch him train.

 

It pained him, but Keith was fucking gorgeous watching his body, every muscle working under his tight black shirt, Lance mentally scolded himself for licking his lips at the thought of watching Keith rip off that sweat soaked too tight shirt, to mask his embarrassment Lance let out a harsh laugh followed by a rude comment “Showing off, Mr. fancy pants.” He swirled his finger in the direction of the other pilot. Keith let out a loud groan “End sequence!” He turned his eyes to glare at Lance as he huffed from his nose pointing his blade at the other “Listen here, I get that you're in love with me of something and your only way of showing it is by being a child and trying to bully me, but all you've managed to do it piss me off!” Lance felt his face heat up to the tips of his ears and before he could come up with anything he shouted

 

“Oh shut up!” Lance yelled out pointing his finger at Keith, said fighter pilot was making his way over to his annoying teammate his sword disappeared as he hooked it on his belt “You shut up.” The brunette felt his face go hot as his shouting became louder “Make me!” he mentally cringed for his voice breaking, Keith felt a smirk playing on his lips as his hand made contact with the wall behind Lance's head “I will.” He moved closer letting his lips graze Lance’s red ear “But you might moan a little.” His words reached into Lance’s very core shaking him in the best and worst ways, his mind was running a mile a minute and before he could comprehend what was happening there were strong hands slipping down his body stopping at his ass, gently lifting him just the slightest bit as his was roughly groped. Lance let out a loud gasp as his leg moved up slowly, Keith quickly caught on and his hand slipped from his ass to lift up Lance’s thin leg and wrap it around his waist, Keith's mouth soon found Lance’s sugar sweet lips and decided not to hold back, Kissing and biting with the slight hope that he would leave his bottom lip bruised and abused.

 

It was just when Lance found his body melting into the pressure Keith was putting on it, he let out a long drawn out moan when hips slid against one another, the friction was bliss but at the same time torture. Lance soon found himself pushing against Keith in the most sultry of ways. The both of them soon got lost in one another, the heat was blossoming thought out both their bodies and it seemed nothing would be stopping that …. Except Shiro

 

The commander of Voltron let out a rather loud couch as he placed a hand over his slightly red face, covering up the scar on his nose, “Look i don’t mind if you to do this, but do you think you could do it somewhere more private?”

 

They were caught

fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I knOW, I should be working on other things but Voltron was calling my name!


End file.
